heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snooper and Blabber
Snooper and Blabber is one of the sequences from The Quick Draw McGraw Show (produced by Hanna-Barbera, between 1959 and 1962). History Snooper and Blabber form a pair of cat and mouse detectives. Daws Butler voiced both characters although the first four episodes feature a different actor as Blabber. It has been established that Elliot Field originally voiced Blabber Mouse.Blabber Mouse Blabs, YOWP blog Michael Maltese crafted the stories. The characters have appeared in other Hanna-Barbera cartoons, including Scooby’s All-Star Laff-A-Lympics and Yogi’s Treasure Hunt. Super Snooper (the cat) is more or less the one in command whenever the pair takes on a case while Blabber Mouse (the mouse, a play on “blabbermouth”. Not to be confused with the Merrie Melodies character Little Blabbermouse) follows whatever orders Snooper gives him. Snooper’s voice was patterned after Ed Gardner’s Archie on the 1940s radio show Duffy’s Tavern. Blabber speaks with a lisp, hence he calls his senior partner “Shnooper.” It was one of the rare shows that paired a cat and mouse together that were in no way enemies. Also Snooper makes frequent contact with his agent Hazel who is never shown, but is revealed to have a Parakeet as a pet. Some of the pair’s cartoons featured early versions of other Hanna-Barbera characters, such as Snagglepuss and Hardy Har Har.Don Markstein’s Toonopedia: Snooper and Blabber Appearances on Quick Draw McGraw Snooper and Blabber starred in the following seven-minute cartoons on The Quick Draw McGraw Show:Big Cartoon Database: Snooper and Blabber Season 1 (1959 - 1960) Season 2 (1960) Season 3 (1961) Later appearances Hanna-Barbera Snooper and Blabber appeared in the 1972 TV-movie Yogi's Ark Lark, which was part of The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie and also the pilot for Yogi’s Gang. They also appear in the 1982 special Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper. The duo later appeared in the following Hanna-Barbera cartoon series: * The Yogi Bear Show, To see Yogi at his birthday party. * Laff-A-Lympics, as members of Yogi’s team. * Yogi's Treasure Hunt, as regular characters. * Yo Yogi!, with Snooper voiced by Rob Paulsen and Blabber voiced by Hal Smith. Snooper was a celebrity detective while Blabber ran the "Crooks 'n' Books Store" at Jellystone Mall. * The Super Secret Secret Squirrel segment (episode “Agent Penny") of 2 Stupid Dogs. Rob Paulsen reprises Snooper here and also voices Blabber. * Snooper made a brief cameo appearance (without Blabber) in the 1988 TV-movie The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound. Other media Snooper and Blabber made appearances in a number of comic books, and had their own title from Gold Key Comics, which only ran for three issues (1962–1963).Snooper and Blabber - Don Markstein's Toonopedia In the mid-1960s, Snooper and Blabber were the stars of two LP albums from Hanna-Barbera Records: * James Bomb, in which the duo were involved in a James Bond-type adventure; the record included songs with titles like “Dr. Oh No” and “Gold Pinky.”Children's Records & More: Super Snooper In “James Bomb” LP * Monster Shindig, in which Snooper and Blabber are called to investigate a loud party, which is being thrown by The Gruesomes. Paul Frees voiced Snooper and June Foray voiced Blabber on this record.Children's Records & More: “Monster Shindig” with Super Snooper & Blabbermouse In a 2007 episode of Robot Chicken, "Ban on the Fun", Snooper and Blabber appear in the "Laff-a-Munich" skit, confronting The Great Fondoo who was holding the groceries after the Really Rottens have murdered the majority of the Yogi Yahooeys. Snooper asks Fondoo, "Do you know why we're here?" However, the Great Fondoo questions why HE is there, stating he is a nobody and that Hanna Barbera should've had plenty of other villains to make up the Really Rottens. Snooper and Blabber then shoot him to death. ''Snooper and Blabber'' in other languages * Portuguese: Olho-Vivo & Faro Fino * Spanish: Super Fisgón y Despistado * French: Fouinard et Babillard * Finnish: Nuusku ja Lörppö * Italian: Snooper e Bla-bla * Icelandic Language : Snápur og Kjaftaskur See also * Quick Draw McGraw * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera * List of Hanna-Barbera characters References External links * Snooper and Blabber according to Wingnut Category:American animated television series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated duos Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional cats Blabber Category:Fictional detectives Category:Yogi Bear Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:1950s American animated television series Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1959 American television series debuts Category:1961 American television series endings Category:Crossover animation